Dawning of a new era by Iklepixie
by Midnight Delight NYE Contest
Summary: Celebration of a moment in time.


**Contest entry for the Midnight Delight NYE Contest**

 **Title:** Dawning of a new era

 **Pairing:** Edward / Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 5,114

 **Summary:** Celebration of a moment in time.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Dawning of a new era**

A gust of wind catches me off guard, pulling my jacket tighter. I wrap my arms around myself in a bid to stay warm. Coming here is a rite of passage and the end of a journey. We met fresher's week at Bristol University in the Autumn of 1997. All heady with new-found freedom and lack of parental responsibility. Rose's clear and decisive goal of becoming a doctor, Alice's dedication to working as a teacher and me dreaming of becoming something that makes a difference in the world.

We were assigned to the same dorm block and found a friendship that would carry us forward in this new and challenging part of our lives. Studying all day, staying out all night drinking MD 20/20, and dressed in hooped earrings and utility trousers looking like rejects from All Saints. Heading towards the millennium our biggest fear was the Y2K bug. The prospect of losing three years' worth of work was truly terrifying. Saved on my hard drive and backed up on to rewritable cd's, my dissertation was ready for publication. This is our last real chance to get away before we head off into real life or in Rose's case another two years of studying.

I hear the boys' antics coming from the house. They're as loud and as boisterous as ever. Emmett's exuberant nature, Jasper's calming effect and Edward who's the balance between the two. The student union bar was the cheapest place to hang out in the city, and over time they joined us one by one. Never remembering how it came to be but never remembering a time before the six of us either.

It didn't take long before Jasper and Alice became romantically involved. Rose and Emmett have never really made their relationship official but have made it very obvious they are together. While Edward and I have shared a few drunken kisses over the years it has never been something either of us has pushed for more. It's not been for a lack of attraction, that boy was sculpted from the gods. Chiselled cheekbones and strong jawline, a lean but muscular frame and the easiest going nature with a wicked sense of humour. Looking back, I don't know how it hasn't progressed to more. I suppose we have both been driven by the need to study and pay our way through university. He's a great friend, and so easy to be around. As much as I'm a nineties girl, I would never make the first move, well unless I'm pissed out my head at least. If Edward had wanted more, he would have made his intentions known. I've seen him around girls, the boy isn't shy. Smooth and confident are more his style. He would give Luke Perry and James Van der Beek a run for their money.

It won't be long before they come out to the dunes and rough house in the sand. Even with the biting wind coming in off the Atlantic, Cornwall is stunning in the summer, with panoramic sea views that go on for as far as the eye can see. In winter it holds an eerie oppressive nature, holding itself just off the coast line as if it is ready to loom over us. The local surfers are out the minute the tide turns. Portreath is at least sheltered by the cliffs in the cove.

This is our Christmas gift to each other, one last getaway before the calling of real life. Seeing in the millennium together seems the best way of doing that. A weekend of time spent together and filled with love and laughter. It feels like adulthood is waiting around the corner.

"Bella" Emmett's voice travelling on the wind.

He strides towards me, my peaceful moment no more. Reaching me he wraps his arms tightly around me leaving me little room to breathe.

"Hi Emmett." I struggle out of his hold.

His beaming smile tells me he is all set for this weekend.

I look up to the dunes from where he has come to see Edward alone, watching us. Like a beacon on the hillside. We walk back up the beach with Emmett telling me about every plan he has for the next forty-eight hours. I don't think there is enough time to fit everything in but he seems keen to try.

Edward greets us as we head back up to the house. Quiet and thoughtful. I think this is the best version of celebrating the millennium we could come up with. We have the beach and surf for the boys, and we have a big kitchen for cooking and eating, with plenty of nooks for quiet time. So lucky they declared this a bank holiday, no work for a few days and surrounded with friends. We have enough alcohol to start our own off license. There're bags of food on every surface in the kitchen. In all honesty it looks like we are preparing for nuclear fallout. Then again, Emmett can eat his weight in one sitting.

Dinner is prepared, and we all sit round the big wooden table. Conversation flows easily, catching up on the parts of life we don't have time to fit in normally. We all spent Christmas with our families and there is many a tale of the merry uncle topped up on port. Warm and cosy we retire to the living room and pull out the board games. It is a recipe for disaster as we are all competitive. We settle on scrabble but without a dictionary available, we know that Jasper will query every word that is played.

"New rule – any word played that the majority believes to be a word stands." Rose leaves no room for argument.

Surprisingly, it is just as enjoyable as dinner. I've missed this more than I realised. It has been so rare lately that we have had the chance to just stop for a while and reconnect. I notice that Edward has been at my side most of the evening. We are the odd-ones-out, but this feels more companionable than charitable. He listens to my stories and shares his family memories.

"Have you got your dissertation completed?" Edward asks.

"Yes. All done. Feels like I'm just waiting to graduate now."

"Have you got an idea of what you want to do when you leave Uni?"

"Not really. I've spent the last three years studying trying to work my way through that I haven't really thought of what to do next other than to get a job. What about you?"

"Dissertation is going well. I'm on target at least. I have an interview with an engineering firm after the New Year. It's a bit further away than I hoped but Reading is not too far from everyone staying in Bristol."

The sudden thought of not seeing him every day makes my chest ache. I hadn't really thought of where we would all go. I will miss him even though it's only an hour or two down the road.

"You've gone quiet." Edward nudges my shoulder.

"Sorry, just thinking. I hadn't thought of us all being in different places come the summer."

"Nothing is certain." He is quick to reassure.

"It was just a reminder that all of this is coming to an end."

"It doesn't have to be an ending."

He says this with such conviction that I don't know what to believe.

I head to bed that night with thoughts spinning in my head, mainly thinking that Edward won't be around anymore. All of us searching for the next chapter will be a big change from the way we have lived for the last three years. New millennium, new challenges.

I am the first to awaken and start breakfast. Bacon sizzling in the pan, sausages warming in the oven and frying off the bread. The last day of the millennium deserves a full English breakfast.

The radio is playing in the background rounding up the news of the year. Clinton's impeachment and following acquittal, the massacre at Columbine, George Clooney no longer playing Doug Ross in ER and the Royal wedding of Prince Edward to Sophie Rhys-Jones. The London Eye was officially opened along with the Millennium Dome. It feels like the world has accomplished so much in one year and it makes me wonder what the next twelve months have in store.

"Great minds think alike."

I startle at the voice coming from the doorway. Edward is leaning against the frame in low slung pyjama pants and a t-shirt that leaves an inch gap at his waist.

"Morning" I stammer before getting caught ogling.

"Need any help?"

"No but thanks. The kettle's boiled."

Edward makes his way round the kitchen sorting out the morning coffees. He is so comfortable in his sleepwear. Here I am in old pyjamas, hair thrown in a ponytail, and covered in fat splattering from the pan. He has no reason to notice this, but I am now acutely aware that this is how I chose to dress.

"I smell bacon." Emmett's voice booms from up the stairs.

"Peace has been shattered." Once Emmett is up no one else will get any sleep. Breakfast is over quickly, mostly because it doesn't matter how much you make, the boys eat their own weight. You've got to be fast round this lot or you won't get fed.

We take our turns in the shower before dividing up the chores and getting ready for the day. Edward and Emmett take log chopping, Alice and I the kitchen, Rose braves cleaning out and setting the fire, while Jasper plans the evening. Given Jasper's love of attention to detail and military style preparation we should be in safe hands.

Catching up with Alice it's surprising how much we see of each other but have very little time to talk. We both work in cafes in the city to pay our way, so we both don't have much spare time between studying and working. It's nice to have a moment's reprieve.

"I think Jasper is going to propose." She whisper squeals.

"Congratulations! When?"

"I don't know but he has been so secretive lately, working extra shifts and having study groups."

"Alice, I don't want to be the voice of reason but that could be anything." I really don't want her to get her hopes up.

"I just have a feeling, that's all."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, I mean I am sure he will ask but it might not be this weekend."

"What other time will it be? It's the start of a whole new chapter if we don't get fried by the Y2K bug." She laughs as if the notion of him not asking is far more absurd. "Look, I had a manicure so my nails would look good in the photos."

I admire her nails, she is vibrating with happiness. I do hope that I'm wrong. Jasper is a great guy and they balance each other well. It's a sign that we are all growing up.

With dinner fully prepped and sandwiches made for lunch, we head off to find everyone else. Emmett's competitiveness has obviously kicked in.

"My pile is bigger than yours."

"Some are barely chopped, they are still trees. At least mine will fit inside the fire grate."

"Boy's lunch is ready." Alice shouts over the top, trying to make herself heard.

Emmett's pile is bigger but it does look like they are whole trees rather than split logs. I'm not getting into the middle of that argument.

We head inside to the warmth of the fire, surrounded by friends. Watching Alice and Jasper interact with each other makes me long for that kind of relationship. One where you are so secure in your love that you don't doubt the course you are on. Being the odd one out at times can heighten the loneliness. I feel the heat of his stare as I turn towards Edward. He must be feeling the same way.

I shy away from his glances. Trying to keep my blushing to myself.

"Tonight we will be having a traditional board game night. The choice of game is up to you. I have found scrabble, trivial pursuit, monopoly and an old chess set."

Jasper's enthusiasm for this is endearing but it doesn't sound as epic as I expected out of this break.

"It's a moment in time, it needs to be celebrated." Emmett seems to agree with me. He even throws in a pout for good measure.

"It will be fun, just wait and see." Apparently Jasper doesn't get that this will be a moment we will remember forever.

"I'm going to head down to the rock pools, do you want to come?" Edward asks as he heads for the utility room to collect his jacket.

"Yeah, I could do with some fresh air."

The sky is clear with the wind whipping in from the beach. It gives you that windswept look but not in a good way. My face is being repeatedly slapped by my hair. I try and contain it in my hand but it is futile. Edward reaches up for my arm and kindly removes the hair bobble that lives there.

"May I?" He gestures towards the bird's nest that is occurring on-top of my head.

I am a little overwhelmed by his proximity. Nodding in response I turn so he can gather it all up. His fingers are gentle as they move across my hair and try to detangle it before it flies off again. I feel him twirling my hair through the band. His fingers linger on my neck, gently caressing a beat too long for a passing touch.

I turn to meet his beautiful green eyes, looking at me questioningly. I blush and say thank you before turning away. This feels so different but I don't want to presume anything or even ruin what we all are hoping is a night we remember forever.

We make our way down onto the beach.

"I'm a little disappointed at board games, but I can see how it is something we will all do together."

"It wasn't what I hoped for either, but as long as we are together then I'm happy."

With that he joins our hands together as we make our way over towards the rocks. His hand is warm and a little rough. It is big enough to encase mine completely.

Edward's like a little boy in his element. Turning over rocks and pushing seaweed aside looking for a perfect find. He knows where and how to look. Within five minutes he has already discovered a starfish eating a mussel. He shows me the best hiding places and can identify most of our discoveries. We stay out for well over an hour. Each time we edge further along he offers his hand and keeps me from tripping over myself.

The light starts to fade bringing with it a breath-taking sunset. We make our way back up the beach towards the house. Fingers entwined.

"Thanks for this afternoon. It's been fun getting some fresh air and searching for critters."

With a squeeze to my hand "You are very welcome. I'm so pleased I got the chance to spend some time with you before we head back." Edward's honesty is endearing.

In truth this afternoon was the best time I've had in a long time, dates included. We connected together in a way we hadn't before. The only downside is the realisation that we might be back to our usual overworked selves within a few days. Sadness washes over me thinking of the changing future. Now is not the right time to discover I have feelings for Edward, which is just an added complication.

There are a few locals heading towards the beach all carrying bits of pallets and driftwood.

"Excuse me, why are people carrying wood to the beach?" Edward asks a guy about our age.

"Dude, its beach bonfire night. The whole town is coming down to see in the New Year."

"Are tourists welcome?" I don't want to overstep but this is an upgrade from board games.

"Sure, sure. Bring beer and logs. Sam's got fireworks for midnight." He continues his journey down the beach, turning back towards us shouting "See you later."

Edward takes me by surprise as he picks me up and hugs me, spinning me around.

"Come on, we've got to go tell the others. Emmett will be so pleased his log chopping came in handy."

"You might want to put me down first." I say teasing him a little.

He grabs my hand again leading us back to the house. We are barely through the door before his excitement bubbles over.

"Guy's tonight is sorted. We met a dude on the beach and there is a party down there tonight. We've got an invitation as long as we take logs and beer."

"What about the six of us and board games?" Jasper asks.

"We will all still be together but you have to admit this is a better way of spending the last night of the year." I try to reason.

Jasper relents after Rose and Alice agree that the beach sounds like a better idea. The boys start pulling everything together to take down to the beach while we girls make dinner. If we are going to be drinking all night it's best to line our stomachs. I'm grateful that Alice and I prepared dinner earlier.

"So, what's the scoop on you and Edward?" Rose broaches the subject but it's clear that we have been discussed this afternoon.

"We went for a wander down the beach, why?" Defensively I ask in return.

Rose glances at Alice before turning back to me.

"We may have been spying as you walked back up from the beach. Hands clasped together, walking in step with each other." Rose has always been direct.

"That's exactly what happened. He held my hand over the rocks and on the way back up."

"There has to be more to it than that. His smile was blinding, like he had won the lottery." Alice pushes for more.

"That was because he met that boy on the beach who invited us to the bonfire."

"For what it's worth everyone's allowed a free pass on new year's. Who doesn't want to be kissed at midnight?"

Well now that Rose has put the thought in my head, I can't think of anything else.

"Do you think Edward wants to kiss me?"

I'm not opposed to kissing him; I mean we have done it before but only when we were drunk. It would be nice to share a moment but it might be awkward with everyone else around us. From what I can remember from our drunken encounters, they have always been soft and heated. I'm overthinking this.

"Duh, of course Edward wants to kiss you. He looks at you like you hung the moon." Alice looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"As if." I know that man could have any woman. My girl next door lifestyle isn't the sort he has dated. His usual dates and girlfriends have all been lean, blonde and to sound bitchy – airheaded.

We serve the roast dinner and sit at the large dining table; each passing an item to the left to get it round.

"So," Edward starts. "What did all of you do this afternoon?"

"Well Rose and Emmett tested out how soundproof the house was." Jasper chimes in.

"You heard that? Wow, we thought we were being quiet." Emmett sniggers.

"I'm surprised Bella and Edward couldn't hear you on the beach." Alice snidely remarks.

"Well that wouldn't happen - they were completely oblivious to everyone and everything going on around them." Rose adds slyly.

I feel my cheeks heat at her comment. Edward nudges my shoulder in an act of solidarity. When we descend into bickering it has always been a 'them versus us' situation. Today it feels like 'us versus them'.

"What no denying it? Maybe there is more to this handholding than we thought?" Emmett can't resist taking the mickey out of me.

Edward decides enough is enough.

"Well it's not like you lot notice the two of us once you get amorous. Besides, what we get up to or don't is our own business."

"No need to go postal Edward. We were only teasing." Alice soothes.

With dinner over we head to get changed into something that will weather the elements late into the evening. Edward comes back looking like something out of a catalog whereas I feel like I look like the marshmallow man in ghostbusters.

We grab the beers and logs between us. Emmett insisting that he can carry more than the rest of us. Everything is a competition with him, although, in this case no one is challenging him. He is welcome to carry the heavy stuff a quarter of a mile.

The beach is filled with people of all ages; families, surfers, groups of young and old. There are a number of bonfires along the beach. We spot the guy from earlier; he waves us over to where he and his mates have set up camp.

"Hey, you made it addressing me directly." Sticking out his hand for me to shake. "Jacob, my friends call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you again. Bella." I gesture to the others "Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

He shakes my hand vigorously and greets everyone with enthusiasm. He introduces us to the others sat around.

The guy he pointed out, Seth speaks up first.

"You're real. We thought Jake had made you up the way he came back talking of a woman he had met on the beach."

Jake is quick to reply. "Dude, I said couple. Don't be weird." He addresses Edward "You are a jammy bastard though to land Bella. Punching well above your weight there mate." He says with a friendly shoulder bump thrown in.

I'm slightly embarrassed among strangers talking about me this way. Edward must sense it and throws his arm around my shoulders hugging me tightly. "I know mate. The luckiest." He kisses my temple like it is something he has done a thousand times. I feel the heat of his lips and the sensation tingles through me. I can't help but lean into him.

We all settle in thanks to Alice's forethought to bring blankets from the cupboard. Chatting and laughing, and eating hot dogs and burgers that are all charred by the fire but taste amazing just the same. Jake and Seth fill us in on life in Portreath. Waking early to catch the best surf before the tourists show up. Working at the local holiday park just like generations before them. The night is far more than we hoped for.

Jake and his mates head off to meet up with the others on the beach leaving the six of us to chill by the fire. Even Jasper who was reluctant at first has a smile on his face.

"So, resolutions. Anyone want to start?" Jasper inquires; keen to keep the momentum going.

"Finish Uni and get a job." Emmett goes first.

"I've still got years ahead of me, but this year I really want to get into the children's hospital for my placement." Rose says.

"You'll be great babe." Emmett leans over and kisses her. It always feels like you are intruding on a moment with them.

"I'm going to stop smoking. It's a nasty habit and I've nearly had it kicked before, but this is my year of new beginnings." Alice states as she dramatically stubs out her cigarette.

"I'm not one for resolutions but I guess next year I will be open to new beginnings." I add. I don't want to start my new year being held back.

"Edward, what about you?" Emmett questions.

"I'm going to get the job of my dreams and start putting down roots." Edward is sure of his path in life.

Only then do we notice Jasper, he's on bended knee looking at Alice. "I'm going to end this year asking the love of my life to marry me. I'm going to start the next being the best fiancé I can to my future wife." Taking Alice's hand "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He produces a ring from his pocket in anticipation.

Alice squeals so loudly that I think the whole beach can hear. "Yes, yes. A thousand times yes."

Tears overflow down my cheek. She knew and told me. I was the one to doubt but she held her conviction and proved me completely wrong.

I hug Alice and Jasper tightly. "Congratulations."

"We need champagne." Emmett is always keen to celebrate.

"I packed a case in the house; I didn't dare bring it down for fear of spoiling the surprise." Jasper explains.

Obviously the reason Jasper wanted to stay in this evening, was because he had planned this out. I hope it was still everything he wanted. Alice is ecstatic.

"I'll go up and collect it if you want." Edward offers.

"I'll come with you." I could do with a little time away and to leave the loved up couples to coo and celebrate.

We head back up the dunes towards the house. Edward once again takes my hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute to let them celebrate. I'm so pleased for them. They make a great couple."

"My sentiments exactly."

We make quick work of grabbing the champagne and glassware before heading back out down to the others.

We arrive to find them discussing wedding plans and potential dates and places. Alice is glancing at her ring admiring its new home. It looks perfect there.

"You'll be a bridesmaid right?" Alice asks me.

"Yes, of course." as if I would say no.

Jacob bounds back up the beach towards us. "Hey, Sam's gonna set the fireworks off in a bit. We are all going to gather down round the middle to sing Auld Lang Syne. Come join us."

With all of the celebrating we had lost track of the time. My watch says ten minutes to go. Edward stands and offers his hand for me. This is fast becoming a familiar gesture. Hand in hand we follow the others towards where everyone has gathered.

I curl into Edward's side getting the benefit of his warmth as everyone makes their way into a large circle surrounding the fire. The countdown begins. Shouts of twenty, nineteen, eighteen... Having Edward by my side as we head towards midnight is everything I could have asked for this year.

"Six, five, four" we are all shouting loudly. The atmosphere is electric with everyone joining in.

Edward pulls me to face him as he says staring directly into my eyes.

"Two, one. Happy New Year."

With that, his hand cups my cheek and his lips brush over mine. Once, twice before my brain catches on and I join him, reaching up around his neck, kissing him back completely. My start to the year two thousand has my soul ignited.

We part at the sound of the fireworks starting; my forehead resting against his as we take in the moment.

No words are spoken as we watch the display play out just off the waterline. Edward has me tucked in front of him with him with his chin resting on my head, secure in his arms. It feels so comfortable and familiar and yet brand new at the same time.

As the display finishes the fire circle is reestablished as the crowd starts singing Auld Lang Syne. Arms crossed over and singing loudly, the whole beach is alive and vibrant. Everyone is hugging each other and wishing them the best for the New Year.

After what feels like hours, we make our way back over to our little spot. Alice and Jasper are already there opening the champagne. We hug and celebrate together. At some point, I find myself nestled between Edward's legs with a blanket wrapped around us.

I feel Edward's stubble against my cheek. His proximity is all consuming.

He whispers in my ear. "About earlier. I've wanted to do that for so long. I don't want this to be awkward in the morning, but I would love it if we could see if there is more between us."

I let his words wash over me. "Edward, I feel the same way." I say, turning to kiss him once more.

This time everyone else notices our moment and whoops and hollers ensue.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm not ready for my night to end. How about we stay up until sunrise?" Jasper suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Rose snuggles in against Emmett as more logs are thrown on the fire.

Turning towards Edward, I say, "That's one way to make sure it's not awkward in the morning?" He chuckles along with me; feeling the vibration of his chest through my back.

"When we get back to Bristol, will you go on a date with me?" Suddenly, the nervous lilt to his voice is back.

"I would love to. What do you have in mind?" Staying in and watching DVD's works for me but I want to see what he is thinking.

"Let's do this properly. When I tell our grandkids how we got together I want it to be something we can be proud of."

Well that's further down the road than I have thought.

"Grandkids huh?"

"Obviously not for a very long time." He is rubbing the back of his neck like he has said too much.

"Let's take it one date at a time." I reach up and kiss him. I don't want to get ahead of myself especially with Edward looking for work further away.

We chat through the darkness of our hopes and dreams. The beach clears out as the night continues. Before long we are one of the last groups left. The clash of the waves rolling into shore is calming. Slowly, light starts to break over the head land and the sun starts to rise casting a spiral of pink and blue across the sky.

"We should start a tradition. We should make a pact to do this every year, whether here or somewhere else. Even if we become too busy for each other throughout the year, that we meet up every New Year's Eve and celebrate together. We all raise our glasses in agreement. To the dawning of a new era.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
